Handyman
Sitemap The Handyman Maybe if they had left the heads their natural size (instead of enlarging them so much when the big-i-fied the Handymen to make them appear more dangerous). Sucha big pumpkin would have been easy-peasy for a real sub-machinegun. The Magic ways of Fantasy .... Now MAYBE if the Handymen had worn that supid Boys Of Silence can over their heads .... . . --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- The Infinite BS Handyman just was NOT your GrandPappy's Big Daddy : * Wasn't as integrated into the City's Story * Just Attacked/Ambushed you (you could setup for a BD and use the Terrain) * Little Reward (the ADAM from the LS was a big payoff, the Gearz offered little choice, and much useless randomness) * The Skyline Arenas were just too staged (and repetitive). * Infinite's Streamlined Weapons gave you far fewer options to fight Handymen. * "Big Boring Bullet-sponge" as one Player commented. The Big Bird's relation to Elizabeth followed the 'Daddy-like' theme, but was all but limited to Cutscenes. --- --- --- Fink MFG Research Laboratories in BaSx - A Whole 'Factory' Making Handyman Parts ? : Again with the overblown mass production, when the game itself shows little evidence of any MASS usage of the production products. Please have some in-game character make a comment, or even a GIANOURMOUS SIGN exposing some interlocking story of : Fink Planning an army of Handymen to Conquer the world, or somesuch, to justify all these otherwise unexplained extravagances. --- --- --- "Handyman - Forced into the Autobody against their Will" : Seriously THAT is not a great formula for public safety or peace of mind for the city's citizens ... With many unpleasant negative side effects and them being empowered with potential destructive abilities - "can't sleep" (in the Handymen's spiels) is a great way to eventually make someone psychotic. I don't recall any sign that there is a way (Founders/constables/handlers) to control the Handymen to stop them from going on a rampage. Some of the high end 'opponents' may have had to exist (been added) to handle cases like that. Yet there they are STILL allowing this 'solution' to be advertised, and so more of these potential problems being created ?? They coulda had a emergency 'off switch' in-game that would be difficult to reach (and maybe only last 30 seconds, or something like that to keep it from being too much a loophole). Maybe it is on the Handyman back, which means forcing you to close-melee (or via some distraction) and get behind it (with some difficulty) and risk -- as an alternative to the long distance 'heart' shot which itself wasn't so easy, but a too often repeated tactic. --- --- --- 'Numbers of Handymen ? ' : Perhaps there once were many more Handymen, but they eventually went crazy and had to be destroyed (previous to the game) OR lots of stable ones elsewhere NOT suffering the side effects the in-game Handymen exhibit. You wouldn't want anyone who might become 'disgruntled' to be a Handyman because of the power for destruction they have. --- --- --- --- --- . .